VUELVE A MI
by SON KELLY
Summary: Mei, cuenta su historia, después de dos años sin encontrarse con "él", ahora que ha vuelto a verlo los sentimientos vuelven a aflorarse, ella siente que aún le intimida su presencia pero ¿qué puede hacer?.
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Mi nombre es Mei, tengo 24 años, soy una persona bastante descomplicada, me encanta hacer amistades y valoro la importancia que tiene la vida y cada momento que esta nos brinda, ya que en cualquier momento se nos puede ir de las manos. Soy de esas personas que no expresan con frecuencia sus sentimientos, me dicen que soy inexpresiva, o mas bien que parezco roca, que no siento, pero es que no me gusta mostrarme a los demas, me hace sentir vulnerable.

Hace un par de días al salir de la universidad el destino me hizo encontrar con alguien a quien realmente no pense volver a ver, nuestros caminos tomaron rumbos diferentes hace muchisimo tiempo y no me explico porque ha decidido volver a unirlos...

Esa tarde de verano caminaba junto con Kira, mi mejor amiga, a diferencia de mi ella estudia Psicologia, pero eso no ha impedido que sigamos siendo las mejores amigas en todo el mundo, somos muy unidas casi como hermanas, siempre ha estado conmigo apoyandome y me conoce como nadie, a veces no hay necesidad de decirle las cosas por que ya sabe lo que me sucede, eso tienes sus parte buenas y tambien malas, íbamos hablando de cualquier cosa, pero al doblar una de las esquinas, lo volví a ver...

Nos conocíamos desde la secundaria y habiamos sido novios en la universidad, y me sentía muy bien a su lado, de hecho diría que demasiado bien, el también me quería mucho, recuerdo cuando acaban las clases siempre nos íbamos juntos, claro Goten y Kira también iban a pesar de las constantes indirectas que el hacia para que nos dejaran solos de vez en cuando.

El primer año de nuestra relación transcurrio de maravilla y sin ningún contratiempo, pero los últimos seis meses... las cosas comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo distinto, cada vez era menos la veces que nos veíamos, la excusa "los entrenamientos con su padre" o reuniones en capsule corp, aun que estuviese cursando la carrera ya había comenzado a tomar las riendas de la corporación familiar, nunca fuimos de los que nos llamábamos 500 veces al día, no nos gustaba, y por lo tanto había días en que sabia poco de él, llego un momento en que solo nos veíamos en la universidad, comencé a sentirme lejos de él y las discusiones comenzaban a surgir por cualquier tontería, lloraba mucho y me deprimía con facilidad, se podía notar que a él tampoco le agrada la situación y que sufría con todo esto, afortunadamente Kira y Goten estaban ahí para apoyarnos a los dos.

Un día decidimos hablar, si no lográbamos solucionar las cosas, al menos trataríamos de llegar a un acuerdo, y desafortunadamente llegamos a un acuerdo, pero en el fondo sentía que había un pieza que no encajaba, que había algo mas que él no quiso decirme, así que dimos por terminada nuestra relación con la condición de que intentaríamos ser amigos, por todos aquellosa años de amistad que tuvimos antes del noviazgo. Pero al parecer nuestra condición no se dio del todo si siendo novios nos hablábamos menos, ahora era nada, asi que comenzamos a hacer nuestras vidas por aparte.

Habían pasado solo dos semanas desde nuestra ruptura, yo me concentre mas que nunca en mis estudios, por su parte a él se le veía muy feliz con su nueva novia, me dolía mucho, quizás demasiado, por que aun lo seguía queriendo igual, esa relacion no duró mucho ya que el se fue a terminar los dos últimos años de su carrera al extranjero no quise despedirme de él, sin embargo algunas veces me escribia, nunca lei esos mail, los borraba sin saber que había escrito en ellos, llamaba en algunas ocasiones al principio me negaba a contestarle pero para cuando deje ese absurdo resentimiento a un lado y por fin decidi a contestarle no obtuve respuesta alguna, quizas se canso de mis rechazos

Hoy después de dos años, me lo encuentro así como así, me sorprendí demasiado, muy en el fondo sentí lo que solía sentir cuando lo veía, era una sensación que pensé ya había olvidado, pero también me trajo de vuelta todo lo que viví con el, lo bueno y lo malo, todo aquello que guarde, que trate de esconder durante tanto tiempo volvió a salir a la luz, ya me había acostumbrado a no verlo, a no saber nada de el, y ahora lo tengo frente a mi y me siento fuera de lugar, me siento incomoda, no quiero verlo a los ojos...quizás Goten tenga razón aun me intimida su presencia.


	2. Capítulo I

CAPITULO UNO

En la Universidad Orange Star, dos chicas salían de clases. Habían terminado la carrera hace un año, pero ambas habían comenzado la especialización de sus carreras y ya estaban al final de ella. Era un día caluroso, lo que indicaba que el verano estaba cerca y con ello las vacaciones, como deseaban ser libres, pero para eso hacían falta más de tres meses.

- cuéntame, cuéntame cómo está eso de que Goten te está llamando últimamente eh? - preguntaba la chica de cabellos marrones a su amiga de largos cabellos rubios.

- lo ves Mei, a ti no se te puede decir nada, ya lo tomaste a chiste – replicó algo molesta

- Vamos Kira yo no me estoy burlando, solo me sorprende que Goten te este cayendo precisamente a ti

- yo no he dicho que me este cayendo, que mal pensada eres, además que forma de expresarse es esa "cayendo" -miro a la chica con cara de desagrado por la palabra utilizada

- aterriza amiga mía, Son Goten llamándote a menudo sin ninguna intención, perdóname pero eso es para colocarlo en duda - dijo elocuentemente

- no sé de que hablas, cuando tu y Trunks fueron novios

- ya te estabas tardando cierto?

- en qué? – preguntó poniendo cara de niña inocente y haciéndose completamente la desentendida

- en mencionar ese famoso nombre, cuantas veces voy a tener que repetirte que dejes de meterlo en nuestras conversaciones, el pobre ya debe estar cansando de tanto estornudar por mencionarlo

- creo que tienes razón - contesto comenzando a reír - no has sabido nada de él?

- aparte de lo que me dice Goten y que es lo mismo de siempre "que a pesar de haber terminado la carrera, sigue estudiando en el extranjero para ocuparse de " nada, además porque tendría que estar yo informada de lo que pase con el - respondió con cierto tono de indiferencia que Kira sabía de antemano que no era verdadero

- claro como tu digas, me pregunto cuándo lo volveremos a ver

- lo viste, las navidades pasadas, me parece que solo viene para esa fecha, así que creo que las posibilidades de que eso suceda...- comenzó a decir mientras se adelantaba- ...por lo menos en este preciso momento son muy reducidas - termino de decir volteándose hacia su amiga que se encontraba caminando detrás suyo, mientras ella caminaba de espaldas a la dirección correcta

- en eso tienes razón....Cuidado Mei, vas a chocar!!

- eh? Choc..aarrr.....aahhhhhh!!! – La chica giró para evitar el golpe, pero calló, no exactamente en el suelo, había tropezado con alguien y había caído encima de esa persona - auuchhh, yo....lo siento....perdón....yo - dijo tratando de levantarse, apenada sin siquiera mirar

- Tranquila, no hay problema..... Estas bien? - le preguntó una voz masculina viéndola por primera vez- si gracias....estooooooy......bien - contesto mirando a quien había tropezado - ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par aun ella seguía sobre él y la sorpresa no se apartaba de sus ojos

- creo que ya se dieron cuenta - dijo burlonamente a Goten

- míralos, solo hay que ver sus rostros- comentaba Goten en tono burlón también

- ehhh? - miro hacia abajo seguía sobre él, rayos!!! Que vergüenza en mitad del césped encima de su ex-novio y con sus dos mejores amigos burlándose eso era para que la tragara la tierra, se levanto con torpeza sin mirarlo nuevamente - yo... lo siento....no me di cuenta que venias en esa dirección

- creo que yo también te debo unas disculpas, tampoco te vi venir - dijo levantándose y limpiándose un poco - que pequeño es este mundo, como estas Mei?, hacía tiempo que no te veía

- es cierto, estoy bien gracias

- y yo que pensé que se quedarían todo el día en el suelo - Kira seguia burlándose de esos dos

- lo mismo me preguntaba yo, hola Mei – saludó Goten a su amiga

- Goten, donde te habías metido hace días que no sé nada de ti

- estaba haciendo unos trámites con Trunks, después te explico bien, Kira tan hermosa como siempre

- calla Goten

- oye Mei de que hablabas que estabas tan distraída eh? - pregunto Goten intrigando, ella volteo inconscientemente hacia Trunks, era obvio que su tema de conversación lo tenía enfrente

- yo? de nada, solo mire a Kira que esta detrás mío y el tonto este se me cruzo en el camino - dijo haciéndole mofas a Trunks.

- a mí también me alegra verte Mei - se acerco a ella y la abrazó Mei se sorprendió con ese gesto, hacia más de dos años que no le veía, alguna vez fueron muy cercanos pero su relación se había desvanecido, que le pasaba, sin embargo se sentía tan bien, dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y le devolvió el abrazo, el se acercó a su oído susurrándole - _**"Te Extrañe"**_

- si claro - se aparto de él bruscamente

- están ocupadas? - pregunto Goten a las dos chicas - Mei iba a contestar que Sí pero Kira la atajó

- no, porque?

- que les parece si salimos a comer algo, aprovechando que no encontramos – pregunto Trunks

- por su puesto!! – respondieron Kira y Goten al unisonó

- K_I_R_A - la llamo Mei entre dientes - pero el comentario que lanzaría Goten la dejo pensativa

- y no lo olvides que estas de regreso, amigo, eso es lo principal

- acaso te vas a quedar? - preguntó Mei atónita, creía que estaba aquí por un corto tiempo como a veces sucedía, para visitar la familia y atender algunos asuntos de , pero quedarse, eso si no lo esperaba

- si Mei, regrese y esta vez es definitivo - contesto mirando fijamente sus ojos miel


	3. Capítulo II

CAPITULO DOS

- es cierto eso Trunks? – preguntó Kira

- porque mejor no buscamos un lugar donde poder hablar tranquilamente y les cuento mejor todo si? – le respondió Trunks

- conozco una heladería por aquí cerca, venden unos helados deliciosos...aunque - Goten miro hacia donde estaba Mei estaba en shock - no creo que estén tan fríos como lo está ahora Mei - Kira soltó la carcajada y Mei volvió a la realidad

- se puede saber de que se ríen, nos vamos?- aludió caminando sin dirección, después de dar unos pasos volteo desorientada - a donde vamos?

- vamos a ir a una heladería – le contestó Kira a su amiga

- entonces que estamos esperando? – dijo Mei comenzando a caminar

- síganme.... – señalo Goten

En la heladería.....

- Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarlos? - pregunto un joven indicándoles una mesa de cuatro puestos

- gracias, que deseas Kira – le preguntó Goten

- una banana split, por favor

- yo quiero ordenar una copa especial de Sundown, Mei?

- para ella unas fresas con cremas, son tus favoritas no es cierto? – respondió Trunks, para cuando volteo a ver a Mei ésta lo miraba con expresión de enojo

- me halaga que recuerdes - dijo irónicamente

- por qué?

- con tantas novias es difícil recordar tantos gustos, no te parece? - Trunks no se esperaba ese comentario, otra vez volvían a lo de siempre, sin embargo el mesero interrumpió la pequeña disputa

- y usted joven?

- un brownie con helado – contesto Mei en tono desafiante mirando a Trunks - ahora estamos a mano a Trunks

- parece que no lo has olvidado – respondió él

- como otras tantas cosas - contesto muy seria como reclamándole, el rostro de Trunks se endureció ante ese comentario

- Mei... – alguien la llamó, volteo a ver a su amiga, su cara era de desconcierto podía leer su expresión y ella le reclamaba diciéndole con la mirada "Que haces?"

- lo siento...... - se levanto de la mesa y salió a la terraza del lugar, Goten miro a Kira y esta le hizo seña que la siguiera que ella se encargaría de Trunks

- Mei, donde estas? – gritó Goten en la gran terraza de la heladería

- acá Goten - estaba es una esquina sentada en una silla del local con la cabeza entre sus rodillas

- estas bien? porque te saliste así?

- llévame a mi casa, Goten, por favor me siento mal

- que te sucede? por qué no entras ahí y termina de aceptar la invitación, es un día como cualquier otro Mei - le comentó tratando de disuadirla

- me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy algo cansada, quiero irme - respondía hablando entre sus piernas

- pero si acabamos de llegar - la miro - ya va Mei, esto es por Trunks? pensé que te alegrarías de verlo, tú misma dijiste te hubiese gustado arreglar tu amistad con el después que se fue y mírate tienes la oportunidad y te comportas fría, grosera y como una completa idiota - comento regañándola

- Goten, tampoco me trates así, se que la embarre allá dentro pero...ahora no, este no es el momento -

- Que crees que pensará él, que te molesto verlo?..........Mei acaso estamos hablando de algo más que una amistad....acaso todavía sientes algo por él - la vio fijamente y de pronto lo vio todo en sus ojos, esos ojos miel que tanto el como Kira conocían muy bien

- como se te ocurre Goten, eso es pasado

- Mei, mírame

- para que - pregunto con fastidio

- solo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me contestes sinceramente "sigues queriéndolo?"

- como crees Goten

- no sé porque no puedo creerte, estas tan terca como siempre

- y tu tan intenso....por favor, este no es el momento, entiéndelo - le dijo con ojos suplicantes

- Mei, respóndeme lo que te pregunte - ella vaciló un poco antes de contestar

- Me siento....me siento confundida, no sé que hace aquí....estoy bien ahora, porque encontrármelo...por que que?, dime Goten acaso en mi vida tiene que estar el de una manera u otra?

- está bien, recoge tus cosas, te llevare a casa, ya escuche lo quería saber

- gracias Goten, te lo recompensare de muy buena manera - por su puesto el ya sabía a lo que se refería "Kira"

- Trunks, por favor discúlpala no ha tenido un buen día, ya sabes cómo es de pesada, le encanta sacarte de tus casillas – Kira trataba de excusarse con Trunks por la actitud de Mei

- en eso no ha cambiado - trato de sonreír - pero esta vez no le vi la intención de una broma

- puede que sea cierto, no sé que le pasó

- yo si sé, el problema soy yo....sé que no es fácil volver a ver a alguien que significo tanto en tu vida y actuar como si nada, mucho menos cuando no conservaste ni la amistad

- lo dices por ella o por ti?

- por los dos....ha pasado tanto tiempo Kira, no entiendo porque sigue comportándose así

- Trunks....acaso tu....?

- mira ya están de regreso - la atajo antes que continuara

- lo siento pero voy a llevar Mei a su casa - dijo llegando junto a ellos

- te sientes mal Mei? – preguntó Trunks

- te acompaño - dijo Kira decidida mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas

- tranquila Kira, quédate con Trunks, a mí solo me duele la cabeza - Kira sabía perfectamente que clase de dolor de cabeza tenía su amiga, era de esos que tienen nombre y apellido

- estás segura? - Mei se acerco a su oído

- por favor, quédate con Trunks, ya ha sido suficiente conmigo para que termine quedándose solo, si? te llamo luego

- quieres tus fresas para llevar Mei – pregunto Trunks

- por favor - lo vio acercarse a la barra hablar con el mesero y en un momento regresar con una cajita en sus manos

- toma, aquí están, lamento haberte dañado el día, no fue mi intención

- yo...no....- bajo la cabeza apenada - tú no has hecho nada, en todo caso la culpa es mía - levanto su mirada - discúlpame estoy algo cansada, me duele la cabeza, no quise pagar esto contigo, en serio

- discúlpame tu a mi - sonrió, y se acerco a él, dándole un beso en la mejilla

- sabia que en el fondo seguías siendo la Mei que recuerdo, la de la sonrisa inmensa

- no estés tan seguro Trunks - contesto mientras se alejaba

- (((aun sigues teniendo esa coraza no Mei?, pero yo volveré a romperla, de eso puedes estar segura)))

- No lo intentes Trunks Briefs, no lo intentes – le gritó sin verlo

- (((y veo que aun sigues adivinando mis pensamientos))) pensó sonriendo al ver como se alejaba con Goten


	4. Capitulo III

CAPITULO TRES

Goten detuvo el aeroche frente a casa de Mei - te agradezco que me hayas traído a casa Goten - dijo bajándose del aeroche, el la imitó  
- no es nada, ya sabes que yo siempre seré tu amigo, pero ya deja de comportarte como una niña berrinchuda  
- un segundo, que quieres decir con eso? – no le gustó para nada el comentario de su amigo  
- y muy grosera también- añadió como su fuera una carta de cumplidos  
- ah! Ya sé lo que sucede, quieres que me ponga a hablar, pero sabes algo? No voy a darte gusto, no voy a ponerme a pelear contigo – le contestó como si adivinara los pensamientos de Goten  
- yo tengo una mejor versión de lo que sucede, no quieres quedarte a hablar porque ya sabes que cierto tema de ciertos sentimientos por cierto muchacho saldrá al aire"  
- ....................... Y ahora de qué demonios hablas?, no es que no quiera, sino que ya no hay nada de qué hablar, este asunto está cerrado, fuera del caso estamos claros Son Goten?  
- UUUyyyyy que miedo, llamándome con nombre y apellido, Mei, por que no admites la verdad.... a pesar de todo sigues sintiendo algo por el  
- yo no lo creo, y sabes? Creo que ya estoy algo cansada, mejor me voy a recostarme, y mejor ve a hacer tu cuento de hadas en otra parte, copia esto, no me interesa nada de él y mucho menos de esa forma. Gracias por traerme - lo beso en la mejilla y dicho esto, se encerró en su casa  
- no te creas Mei, yo sé lo que pasa en realidad, pero algún día saldrás diciendo lo que es verdad - encendió el aerocoche y se encamino a su casa  
- Idiota de Goten, que se cree? No va a hacer que yo diga lo que según él es la verdad, primero me muero antes de.... hablar con quien o de quien no deseo hablar - se recriminaba a si misma apoyada en la puerta, tratando de tapar con una manta transparente lo que era evidente, lo que la Mei interior deseaba desahogar y........... (((Sin embargo esta más guapo que nunca...pero bueno Mei que te sucede, sácate esos pensamientos de la cabeza, no puedes pensar así, no debes pensar así, no debes Mei no debes, acuérdate que...))) - sintió que la llamaron - eh! - de repente salió de su trance - ah! H- hola mama -  
- te sientes bien hija? Te veo alterada  
- no, tranquila mama, me siento bien, solo.... solo me duele la cabeza, sí, eso pasa  
- estás segura Mei? – puso en dudas las palabras de su hija

- si, no te preocupes mama, voy a estar bien, solo me daré una ducha y ya está, tengo algo atorado en la garganta y ya me lo saco - se fue a su cuarto, pero su mama no se trago el cuento, algo le pasa a su hija, las madres nunca se equivocan con esas cosas, algún día estallara y lo diría 

- Trunks puedo hablarte?  
- lo estamos haciendo no?  
- por supuesto, pero yo quería hablarte sobre otra cosa - Trunks presto mas atención - quiero hablarte de Mei  
- Kira, yo se que nuestra relación se hizo mas débil cuando.......... ya sabes, pero después de tanto tiempo ella cambio para siempre conmigo, ella no era así, no tenía el corazón tan duro, era dulce y tierna, pero de repente cambio, no lo entiendo, a veces creo que.... que me odia  
- no, estas equivocado, como va a odiarte?  
- pero claro que si, ella no es así con todos, solo conmigo  
- de donde sacas eso?  
- por la manera en que me habla, me mira y actúa conmigo, sigo sin entender el por qué, quise acercarme a ella antes de irme pero no me dejo y ni siquiera estando yo lejos me lo permitió, aun así deseo acercarme a ella nuevamente, pero a la vez tengo miedo, no puedo pasar por esa barrera que se puso ante mi  
- y no has pensado a que se deba ese tipo de comportamiento?  
- en un tiempo pensé que fue por terminar, pero luego pensé que no porque eso fue una decisión de los 2  
- y no te gustaría saber?  
- claro que sí, quiero volver a ser su amigo, a ser el mismo con ella, no soporto esa frialdad  
- Mei jamás lo va a admitir, pero su gran defecto es........ Sabes a lo que me refiero no?  
- si, conozco esa coraza - contesto algo resignado  
- quiere ser fuerte, pero lo aparenta, no quiere revelar su sufrimiento a los demás, no quiere mostrar que a veces es débil, tu sabes que ella no dice nada de lo que se pasa aunque se esté muriendo por dentro, no se desahoga prefiere guardarse las cosas para no incomodar a los demás según ella. Y si sacamos cuentas de cuando se comenzó a comportar así y esas miradas de resentimiento llegamos a...  
- a qué? dímelo- preguntó ansioso  
- pues.... para cuando empezó tu relación con Yeni  
- Yeni? Y ella que tiene que ver con todo esto?  
- ja! Eres tonto? No te das cuenta que la hiciste creer que no la querías?  
- bueno y ahora por qué?  
- simple, te ligaste a ella al poco tiempo de terminar con Mei, eso le dolió mucho, eso no lo va poder olvidar y muchas otras cosas"  
- Kira, fue hace 2 años, no crees que ya debería de estar olvidado?  
- tienes razón, debería de estar olvidado, pero considerando que, lo que dije antes, ella creyó que no la querías, no tenían mucho tiempo de haber terminado, o si?  
- pues no, pero, pero pero.......- intentaría justificarse pero Kira no lo dejaba hablar  
- ahí está el nudo, cualquier mujer que tenga 2 dedos de frente me daría la razón en lo que estoy diciendo, tienes a tu novia, la amas, la adoras, por cosas fuera de su control terminan e inmediatamente después la botas de tu mente y consigues otra de zarpazo, o no Trunks?"  
- como que la boto? Como voy a olvidar todo lo que vivimos juntos? Como demonios voy a olvidar eso si yo la amo...amaba con toda mi alma....... - dijo en voz baja.  
- anda, dilo de nuevo  
- que diga qué?  
- :::la amo:::  
- que estas sorda, dije la amaba, no dije......... eso  
- ha! Ya sé lo que pasa, no eres más que un cobarde - trató de provocarlo  
- no soy un cobarde  
- demuéstralo – lo retó  
- me estas retando?

- tú qué crees? Demuéstrame que no eres un cobarde y dime la verdad!  
- pues te voy a...... es mejor que nos vámonos  
- está bien

En el aerocoche ninguno pronunciaba palabra pero había mucha actividad mental.

- (((no puede ser, no, no, como voy a olvidar todo lo que vivimos? Como voy a olvidar que la am..... Maldición, quiero ser su amigo, estar con ella de nuevo, verla a los ojos fijamente y...... ya en que estoy pensando? Tengo que arreglar esto, pero como?)))  
Trunks hacia muecas mientras pensaba, Kira lo observaba fijamente al borde de un ataque de risa, pero luego comenzó a imaginarse en que estaría pensando:  
- (((se que Trunks oculta varios sentimientos, lo sé, igualmente Mei, ......... ellos no podrán solos en esto, necesitaran ayuda, ........no descansaré hasta verlos juntos, y se quien me puede ayudar, se que regresaste por ella, eso no me lo saca nadie de la cabeza))) llegaron a casa de Kira después de un rato, Trunks le abrió la puerta para que saliera - gracias Trunks, es bueno volver a ver a los viejos amigos

- lo mismo Kira, porque haces todo esto

- bueno eras un buen amigo en la secundaria y...

- sabes a lo que me refiero - la cortó sabiendo que esas eran solo excusas

- ya lo sabrás, solo dame algo de tiempo - se despidió de él y abrió la puerta justo antes de cerrar...

- si, adiós...Kira espera!!. Solo una última pregunta. Mei...Mei está con alguien?

- (((Mei....novio??)))- esas palabras retumbaron en su mente....rayos!!! Como no se había acordado, su única salida era fingir no haber escuchado y así lo hizo. Cerró la puerta y tomo el teléfono marcando un numero que ya hacía años se sabía de memoria.

En la casa de los takeda sonó el teléfono - Mei teléfono – gritaron desde la planta baja de la casa

- eh, gracias mama, contesto aquí arriba, quien es?

- Kira

- cuelga ya, aló hey Kira

- como llegaste, te sientes mejor?

- creo que sí, me acaba de dar un baño y ya se me está pasando – dijo tocándose la toalla que tenía alrededor de su cabeza  
- bien, qué bueno! Mei, puedo ir mas tarde a tu casa?  
- para qué? Mañana nos vemos si quieres  
- necesitamos hablar – le insistió

- sobre que …o quién?

- no te hagas Mei  
- sabes que Kira? dejemos a Trunks en paz, no quiero tocar el tema más por hoy, si?

- pero Mei...tienes que desahogarte, no me gusta que te guardes las cosas, eso te hace daño y ade...

- hagamos una cosa, tu no me mencionas el tema "Trunks" por lo que resta del día y yo mañana encantadísima te hablo todo lo que quieras, hoy no, por favor, déjame pasar la tarde tranquila.

- Ok. Pero antes de eso, también debemos hablar de otra cosa

- De qué? - creía que ese era el único tema en el que Kira podía estar interesada, no entendía

- de Kevin, de quien más?

- Mañana al medio día, en el restaurante de siempre, puedes?

- sí, tengo libre esa hora

- entonces, nos vemos

- sabes que si necesitas algo me llamas verdad?

- lo sé, gracias Kira, Adiós.


	5. Capítulo IV

CAPITULO CUATRO

Restaurante. 12:22 a.m. Están sentadas dos chicas en una de las mesas una frente a la otra, una de ellas solo jugaba con el tenedor sobre su plato

- Yujjjuuu, Mei despierta – la chica chasqueó su dedos en la cara de su amiga

- ehh, eh?? que paso?

- estas como ida, anda! baja ya de esa nube y habla conmigo si?..... -la miro con cara de niña buena

- lo siento Kira - comento sonriendo a su amiga

- dime que piensas hacer?

- no tengo que hacer nada, el que él este aquí no es la octava maravilla del mundo

- yo no estoy hablando de Trunks precisamente Mei

- ahh no? y entonces......Dios que me pasa, me he olvidado completamente de Kevin - respondió apenada

- de él es de quien estoy hablando

- me siento tan mal, siento que le estoy fallando y él....él....ha sido tan bueno conmigo....pero

- tú no lo quieres Mei....admítelo no has aprendido a quererlo, por lo menos no de la manera en que él espera ser correspondido

- tienes razón, lo aprecio mucho, pero eso no es amor, no he vuelto a amar desde....Dios! por qué tiene que meterse en mi cabeza así - se reprochó molesta

- entonces que vas a hacer?

- seguir como siempre, Trunks regresó es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que el sienta algo por mi o que yo tenga que volver con él, no puedo hacerle esto a Kevin

- yo creo que estando Trunks o no aquí, esto iba a pasar

- de que hablas? - preguntó como si no entendiera

- tarde o temprano comenzarías a cuestionarte acerca de tu relación con Kevin, esto solo acelera un poco las cosas, nada mas

- sabes? Eres una excelente psicóloga - le aseguro sonriente

- es bueno saberlo - respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa - ahora dime que va a pasar con Trunks

- nada, ya te dije que todo seguiría igual

- piensas seguirlo tratando como lo has hecho desde que terminaron, yo no lo creo Mei, por lo menos eso debe cambiar

- no....no puedo Kira.....no puedo olvidarlo, no ha sido fácil

- no sabes que cuando más te duele algo, es porque mas lo quieres?......dime acaso sigues queriéndolo a pesar de todo?

- Goten me preguntó lo mismo ayer

- Mei, te acuerdas cuando te preguntaba y me respondías que te sentías bien, porque era bueno no verlo, que te habías acostumbrado a no tener su presencia....

- por supuesto que lo recuerdo

- bien, ahora que lo viste, que me dices?

- no lo...... - respiró profundo - no lo sé Kira, no sé si sigo queriéndolo.....no sé que estoy sintiendo ahora que lo vi, no sé si me siento así porque al verlo recordé lo que viví con él o si todo lo que se sentía se había dormido y ha vuelto a despertar...todo esto es tan confuso....me entiendes cierto?

- solo sigue tu corazón

- mi corazón no pude perdonarlo- respondió con desgano

- algún día lo hará...

- por qué dices eso?

- porque es su destino

- que cosas dices Kira, en todo caso respóndeme esto, si nuestro destino es estar juntos porque nos separó hace dos años, eh?.....a ver si tienes respuesta para eso

- pruebas Mei, pruebas.....y lo mismo te pregunto yo a ver qué respuesta tienes para eso

- mira ahí viene Goten

- no me engañaras con eso Mei- le refutaba

- pero si es cierto- le respondió mientras señalaba detrás suyo, pero Kira permanecía indiferente

- a ti te encanta salirte de la tangente no es cierto? - en ese momento sintió que le tapaban los ojos, busco a quien pertenecían esas manos y se topo con unas grandes y fuertes, entonces supo que Mei no mentía.

- lo siento por ustedes pero tengo clases, me buscas a la salida Kira - se acerco hasta Goten y le susurró _"te dije que te lo recompensaría bien"_ – gracias por pagar mi almuerzo – se burló mientras se alejaba

- adiós, Mei....Kira - se acercó y le planto un corto beso en los labios

- Goten!! Que haces?

- lo siento no pude contenerme - contestó sentándose a su lado

- te salvas porque necesito hablar contigo........tenemos que hacer algo con Mei y Trunks, hay que hacer algo para juntarlos

- Kira, hay cosas que no podemos forzar

- es que no vamos a forzar nada Goten, solo necesitamos darles un empujoncito.....

- entonces mientras tanto que podemos hacer? Trunks está muy deprimido con el rechazo de Mei, y ella por lo visto no piensa echar su brazo a torcer, además no se te olvide que esta Kevin

- Trunks, lo sabe? – preguntó Kira

- creo que no se lo imagina, no me ha preguntado nada sobre el estado civil de Mei

- a mi me pregunto cuando fue a llevarme a casa

- que le contestaste? – preguntó el chico

- pues...he ahí el problema me hice la que no escuche y cerré la puerta, pero la pregunta anda por ahí en el aire, y en cualquier momento tendrá que enterarse, por ti o por mí, o por él mismo

- me temo que eso no es bueno

- no lo quiero imaginar.... – Goten se quedo viéndola unos instantes

- eres muy linda Kira, lo sabías?

- Goten....que cosas dices- respondió apenada

- es en serio, nunca había conocido a una chica como tú, eres bella, encantadora, buena amiga, mira te preocupas por Mei y por Trunks, eres lo máximo - decía mientras le tomaba la mano - dame una oportunidad hare lo imposible para merecerte - Kira solo se dejo llevar por el momento mientras él se acercaba a ella y la besaba dulcemente

- (((no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, que excusa voy a dar....Trunks, Trunks que te pasa....26 años encima y aun te comportas como un chiquillo de 17....))) Contemplo el amplio jardín que había frente al enorme edificio en el que se encontraba, de pronto pensó en todo lo que hubiese compartido con todos sus amigos, pero sus padres habían insistido en que estudiara fuera, incluso Vegeta que prefería los entrenamientos había estado de acuerdo, su madre había trabajado durante toda su vida y pronto llegaría el momento en que él tomara las riendas de lo que le pertenecería en un futuro. A lo lejos divisó a una joven delgada de cabellos lacios y marrones que iba metida en sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia ella, pero lo que vió a continuación lo detuvo en seco.

- (((tengo bastante trabajo hoy, creo que tendré que trabajar hasta tarde, Goten y Kira se quedaron en el restaurante, ojala suceda algo, me gustaría mucho verlos juntos,))) – eran los pensamientos de la chica pero justo antes de entrar al edificio unos brazos la rodearon y antes que viera quien lo hacía unos labios la silenciaron por un momento - Kevin!!! No lo vuelvas a hacer me has asustado - lo regaño

- lo siento cariño, no fue mi intención - dijo abrazándola mientras la levantaba un momento y volvía a besarla antes de bajarla nuevamente

- Kevin, no hagas eso, me apenas - pero ella sabía en el fondo que no era por eso, solo Trunks hacia eso al saludarla, el la abrazo mas y ella coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro para evitar mirarlo a la cara, tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados que pensaba que si Kevin la miraba a los ojos notaría las dudas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento

- te extrañado tanto estos dos días, mira lo que me has hecho hacer, escaparme de la oficina para por darle un beso a mi novia - Kevin era un muchacho alto, de ojos marrones y cabello rubio

- no seas tonto, es la hora del almuerzo, no te estás escapando de nada… como estas? – le preguntaba mientras arreglaba un poco el saco que traía puesto

- ahora que estás conmigo estoy bien - se inclinó para besarla pero en el último momento ella se alejo - que pasa cariño?

- no es nada, tengo que presentar un informe - le dió un corto beso en los labios

- nos vemos más tarde? Paso por ti a la hora de la salida?

- tengo trabajo que hacer, nos vemos mañana por la noche

- está bien, mañana es sábado, no tienes excusa – Kevin era siempre tan comprensivo cuando se trataba de trabajo, bueno con todo. (((Esto no puede seguir así, Kevin has sido tan buen conmigo, han pasado seis meses y no he podido llegar a quererte, te mereces lo mejor, mereces una mejor muchacha...yo....)))

Kevin se acercó y la besó antes de irse, Trunks sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón al ver esa escena, Mei estaba con alguien y esa persona se veía que la quería, pensó por un momento que estaba bien que Mei tuviera a alguien que la quisiera, pero como le gustaría a él ser esa persona…otra vez, se marchó de ahí dirigiéndose a capsule corp.


	6. Capítulo V

CAPITULO CINCO

Era un soleado sábado por la mañana, las chicas siempre se reunían para desayunar en un café del centro comercial, ya se había vuelto una costumbre desde hacía bastante tiempo, era su oportunidad de ponerse de ponerse al día de lo sucedido en la semana, recorrían las vitrinas del centro comercial

- (((Dios mío dame fuerzas....enséñame el camino para saber que decisión tomar))) - caminaban por una de las vías principales de la ciudad, ella solo mirando al cielo suplicando alguna ayuda divina.

- Mei, que haces rogándole a Dios?

- de que hablas Kira?

- conozco esa cara y la pones cuando te estás metiendo en algo de lo que crees no podrás salir, o me equivoco?

- yo....necesito ir a la tienda de maquillaje, me acompañas?

- está bien, que vas a hacer allá? - cediendo ante la indirecta de su amiga para cambiar de tema.

- necesito hacer unas compras, y ver otras tiendas, me demoro algo, tu dirás?

- no importa, no tengo afán por llegar a casa temprano

- ohhhh pero que estoy oyendo - contesto en tono burlo - te perderás una fabulosa llamada de Goten, como te llama todos los días.....ohhh pero perdón no me acordaba si ustedes se terminaron mi almuerzo el otro día juntos....y solos

- Mei, estas exagerando - le reclamaba mientras entraban a la tienda

- no entiendo porque ustedes dos no están juntos, tu le gustas bastante y el no te es del todo indiferente o sí?

- cállate Mei

- aun así....ustedes hacen muy buena pareja....me vas a contar que paso en el restaurante o tendré que preguntarle a Goten o mejor dicho esperar a que lo suelte

- este....Mei....si hay algo que contarte

- y bien.....? - pregunto emocionada, mientras tomaba varias cajas de los estantes

- bueno....Goten...y....yo...

- no me digas que...... ahhhhh!!! Que emoción - la abrazó y dejo caer la canasta de compras, pero de inmediato la recogió

- bueno…hemos decidido intentarlo

- esto es genial!!!!....momento, momento, a qué hora pensabas decírmelo si yo no te meto el tema de conversación no me hubiese enterado de nada

- te iba a decir cuando se te despejara la mente

- como así - preguntó colocándose las manos en la cintura

- quiero decir cuando se te pasara un poco la bobera con Trunks....aunque pensándolo bien eso jamás sucederá...en fin....

- Kira.....

- Ok. Ok. Me callo

- mas te vale

Era de noche y Trunks hacia más de dos horas que vagaba por la ciudad, había entrado a un café y pedido cualquier cosa, la verdad no tenia apetito, y su humor había cambiado bastante desde que vio a Mei en brazos de ese muchacho, se preguntaba por qué le molesto tanto verla con alguien más, ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de seguir con su vida.

- (((Es lógico que este con alguien, acaso iba a esperarte toda la vida? y mas todavía cuando habiendo terminado con ella te ligaste a otra....si tan solo yeni no hubiese….Mei quiero ser tu amigo – sabia que se mentía a sí mismo - ....solo quiero hablar con ella como lo hacía antes.....ver su sonrisa....estuviste a punto de casarte Trunks y lo dejaste.....por ella))) sacó su celular y marco un numero ya conocido

- "Aló.....Hola Trunks"

- "Donde estas?" – pregunto Goten

- "estoy en el apartamento, que pasa?" - Goten vivía en la ciudad, se había mudado solo para estar más cerca del trabajo

- "estoy en el café de siempre"

- "voy para allá"

- "Gracias amigo. Te espero" - Cortó la comunicación y pidió otra taza de café, al cabo de unos minutos llegó Goten

- aquí estas - miró la mesa y vio la taza - cuantas van Trunks?

- esta es la tercera

- que sucede? - preguntó sentándose y una mesera se acercó a él - otro café, gracias

- respóndeme algo, Mei está con alguien?

- Trunks....yo.....

- No intentes negármelo, los vi, solo quiero que seas sincero Goten

- Se llama Kevin, llevan saliendo poco más de seis meses

- Mei … lo quiere?

- no lo sé....Kevin es un buen muchacho ha sabido sobrellevarla y le ha tenido paciencia, ella lo estima mucho...pero....

- lo estima? que significa eso?

- se llevan muy bien, no te niego que el está muy enamorado de ella, pero....ella....sabes cómo es Mei, es indescifrable, después que ustedes terminaron paso mucho tiempo antes de volver a salir con alguien, tuvo varias citas, pero nunca decidió intentar con alguien llevar una relación

- hasta que llegó él - Goten asintió y continuo contándole

- comenzaron a salir solo para probar y las cosas han llegado hasta aquí, para mí solo es cariño por lo menos de parte de ella

- cómo es posible que Mei haya aceptado algo así

- no es que haya aceptado Trunks, supongo que me Mei se dio cuenta que tenía que seguir viviendo su vida, sobre todo porque… - Goten calló por un momento

- sobre todo por qué?

- bueno, tu compromiso no fue algo precisamente desconocido, digo para él "país" entero, además ya te he dicho, él la ha sobrellevado y le ha tenido paciencia..... Cuando los viste? – pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café

- ayer fui a su oficina a la hora del almuerzo y los vi.....tienes razón Goten, mi compromiso con Samantha no fue algo que se pudiera ocultar, ya sabes cómo es la prensa

- como olvidarlo - recordó mientras seguía bebiendo su café - primero me sorprendí cuando me dijiste que ibas a casarte, tuviste varias novias después de terminar con Mei, pero casarte, eso me dejo frío

- mi padres se sorprendieron también

- pero me dejo más frío cuando cancelaste la boda un mes antes

- Samantha era una gran chica, pero me di cuenta que no era la persona con la quería pasar el resto de la vida, llegue a quererla mucho, pero no la amaba....

- no lo hiciste por ella, cierto? A quien amas es Mei, no es así Trunks

- tendré que conformarme con recuperar su amistad - Goten notó la tristeza en las palabras de Trunks, como le gustaría que su amigo fuese feliz como él lo estaba siendo ahora

- Trunks.....en fin.......quiero contarte algo amigo

- de que se trata? - por el brillo en sus ojos vio lo que quería decirle - No me digas que....- Goten asintió

- vaya amigo, eso sí es una buena noticia para ti

- para ti también lo es

- no te entiendo

- estando Kira y yo juntos, podrás estar más cerca de Mei

- y....su novio...?

- es un buen muchacho, pero no es mi amigo....además de eso nos encargamos Kira y yo - le sonrió maliciosamente

- que tramas....mejor dicho que traman?

- tú solo disfruta de la compañía de Mei - Trunks sonrió, entonces pudo ver ese brillo en sus ojos, tal vez las cosas no estaban tan perdidas

- Mei, está sonando el timbre, puedes abrir - le pidió su mamá

- Clara Mama - bajo las escaleras iban a ser las ocho, debía ser Kevin, abrió la puerta - hola, llegas puntual- trató de sonreír abiertamente pero no pudo

- hola!! - se acercó a ella, pero Mei giró su cabeza y los labios de Kevin solo se encontraron con la mejilla de Mei

- Pasa... (((Dios aquí voy)))

- Quien era Mei? - pregunto una voz asomándose por la puerta de la cocina - hola Kevin, como estas?

- como esta Señora Takeda, hace tiempo no la veía

- es cierto, te vas a que--- - pero fue interrumpida por su hija

- Mamá....

- Disculpen, pero olvide que quede de recoger a tu padre hoy Mei

- Lo saluda de mi parte

- eso hare, cuídate mucho Kevin, nos vemos luego hija

- adiós Mamá - se quedaron solos en la sala de la casa, había un gran silencio

- cariño, tengo que decirte algo – dijo Kevin seriamente tomándola de la mano y haciéndola sentar con él en el sofá mientras la abraza

- qué es? – preguntó curiosa

- me han ascendido en la oficina, voy a salir del país, voy a Londres por un par de meses, hay un nuevo proyecto y quieren que yo lo lideré

- Kevin, eso es fantástico – lo abrazó, se sentía muy alegre por él – es una gran oportunidad para ti, te lo mereces!

- ya verás, estarás muy orgulloso de mi – le dijo rozando su mejilla, ella lo miro y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, el se las secaba con el pulgar - que pasa cariño?

- ohhh Kevin..... - se echo a llorar sobre él, el la abrazo fuertemente tratando de transmitirle seguridad, después de un momento ella levanto su rostro y lo miro a los ojos, tomó aire y con él junto todo el valor del mundo - Kevin....yo....

Después de poco más de una hora se abrió la puerta principal de la residencia donde vivía la familia Takeda, de ella salieron una chica de expresivos ojos miel y un joven alto y atlético, llegaron a la salida y se abrazaron fuertemente, se miraron durante un momento con una sonrisa y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó y lo beso tiernamente, siguieron tomados de las manos

- cuídate mucho, se que te va a ir bien

- nos vemos en un par de meses – ella asintió

Kevin había aceptado su decisión, pero le hizo saber que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, que no la presionaría, que tomara estos meses que estarían separados para pensar las cosas y aclarar su mente, entonces cuando regresara pelearía por ella, a cualquier mujer le hubiese encantado escuchar aquellas palabras, escuchar a un hombre decir que no se rendiría, pero ella se sentía culpable y solo pensaba en que él era un gran chico que no la merecía, que la vida debía darle algo mejor que ella. Lo vio alejarse y en su corazón sintió que había hecho lo que era correcto

A lo lejos dos siluetas contemplaban la escena, uno de ellos era un chico de tez morena clara y cabellos puntiagudos, otro de cabellos lilas y ojos azules tenía una expresión de dolor en sus ojos muy fácil de leer.

- no sé que estamos haciendo aquí? todo esto te lastima mas – recriminó Goten al ver la expresión de tristeza de su amigo

- solo necesito asegurarme de una vez por todas que ya la perdí

- la esperanza es lo único que se pierde Trunks

- mi esperanza acaba de morir al ver ese beso - contesto con desgano, moviendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones

- alguna vez te escuche decir que mientras hay vida hay esperanza, es eso cierto Trunks?

- sí, es cierto

- entonces vive Trunks....vive - algo en las palabras de Goten lo hizo sentir mejor, volteo a ver a su amigo quien le sonreía invitándolo a la lucha, a luchar por la mujer que amaba

- tienes razón Goten....viviré


	7. Capitulo VI

CAPITULO SEIS

1 meses despues.....

Caminaban dos parejas por uno de los parque más bonitos de la ciudad, la primera iba tomada de la mano, Kira y Goten seguían con su noviazgo, su relación mejoraba cada día, siempre se aseguraban que salieran los cuatros y esas salidas a cualquier parte se estaban haciendo muy seguidas, Trunks se había preguntado por qué Mei accedía a pasar tanto tiempo con ellos y no había señales de su novio, pero Goten lo sacó de dudas diciéndole que estaba fuera del país por varios meses. De vez en cuando recibía llamadas de Kevin, lo que mantenía a Trunks con la idea que aunque estuvieran separados por la distancia, la relación entre ellos aun se mantenía.

Entre Mei y Trunks las cosas parecían haber avanzado poco a poco, hablaban más, discutían de vez en cuando y al parecer se toleraban mas, eso eran muestras de que se llevaban mejor.

- oye Goten, por que no sueltas a mi amiga un rato, me hace falta, quiero hablar con ella, saber como esta,

Tú me entiendes verdad?

- vamos Mei, no seas exagerada, hablas con ella todos los días

- si como no, a lo sumo 5 minutos- dijo con cara de niña buena

- 5? exagerada!!- se burló Goten

- y eso por qué?- preguntó Trunks, Mei lo miro de reojo

- calcula el tiempo que pueda demorarse en el baño - todos echaron a reír excepto Mei - de que se ríen si es cierto - dijo inocentemente

- y acaso no hablan por teléfono - volvió a preguntar Trunks

- si es que lo encuentro desocupado - Trunks rió - se puede saber de qué te burlas

- de las cosas que dices Mei, pareces niña chiquita

- a quien le dices niña chiquita - mirándolo con furia ¡Como se atrevía a llamarla así!

- oh oh, Goten detenlos antes de que… - le rogó Kira a su novio

- déjalos... hace tiempo no los veia pelear por esas tonterias, recuerdas lo divertidas que eran, quien crees que gane?

- Mei por su puesto – afirmo en tono ganador

- que te apuestas – le sugirió Goten

- cine y cena

- hecho - contesto uniendo su dedo meñique al de el

- a ver Trunks Briefs estoy esperando, a quien llamas niña chiquita – le reclamaba Mei

- a ti Mei Takeda - contesto acercándose a ella....demasiado

- ahh si? - no se dejaría intimidar

- y se me olvidada también mal educada

- bien!!! Creo que voy ganando - le dijo a su novia

- sigue creyendo - le respondió muy segura

- repíteme lo que dijiste

- eres una niña chiquita y mal educada - le dijo acercándose amenazadoramente a sus labios, ella giro a ver a Goten

- ahora sé de dónde saca Goten sus frases

- Oops!!! - alcanzo a decir

- jajaja Gane!!! Gane!!! - aseguró triunfante Kira - Te espero en mi casa a las 8

- bueno chicos - comenzó a decirle a Mei y Trunks, puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos y los acerco - Gracias!!

- por qué? - contestaron al unisonó

- pues acabo de ganar un cita con Kira

- de nada- siguieron caminando hasta llegaron a una de las avenidas principales, entonces Mei se detuvo, su celular sonó

- _Alo? Hola, como estas?, como va todo?, jejeje si todo bien, si claro, no hay problema, dame un segundo - Bueno chicos, hasta aquí estoy con ustedes_ - les dijo Mei tapando su celular

- a dónde vas?- preguntó Goten desconcertado, tenía planeado hacer una cita doble sin que Mei y Trunks lo supieran y ahora ella le dañaba los planes

- lo siento Goten, pero lo que tuvieras planeado te tocó cancelarlo- le dijo adivinando sus intenciones- Es Kevin, debo ir a casa a conectarme - Trunks miró hacia otro lado tratando de no advertir el comentario.

- ahh se me olvidaba, tu flamante novio- le contesto irónicamente, a lo que Mei no lo miró de muy buena manera.

El sabía que la relación había terminado al igual que Kira y ambos se morían por decírselo a Trunks, pero Mei había dejado muy en claro que ella era la única que podía revelárselo y que obviamente no tenía intensiones de hacerlo. Sin embargo eso no quitaba, que a pesar de haber terminado su relación con Kevin era bastante buena, sobre todo ella lo apoyaba bastante en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

- ahórrate los comentarios sobre Kevin, Goten. Sabes que no me gusta que te expreses de esa manera - Kira los interrumpió

- suficiente por el día de hoy, Goten déjala ya. Nos vemos Mei - dijo tratando de poner fin a la disputa mientras clavaba sus uñas en el brazo de su novio.

- que se diviertan, mi camino es por acá - dijo señalando una salida - adiós Trunks

- que estés bien Mei - respondió con fingida indiferencia

Pasaron dos semanas tranquilas, cada uno en su trabajo, Kira y Mei almorzaban de vez en cuando, Goten llamaba a Kira constantemente y su noviazgo seguía marchando bien, Trunks había salido de la ciudad por un par de días, proyectos en otras ciudades. Era domingo por la mañana.

M: (((Cielos!!! me levante tarde, Kira va a matarme))) se decía, mientras trotaba por el club de deportes, esa mañana iba a jugar con Kira, llego trotando a su locker para guardar su bolso, pero en su afán no podía abrirlo, alguien le ofreció ayuda

- permíteme – ella se colocó a un lado,

- que haces aquí? – Le preguntó – pensé que estabas fuera

- regresé anoche, estaba jugando un partido de tenis con Goten, además mi locker sigue quedando al lado del tuyo al parecer – la puerta del locker se abrió de pronto y un fuerte dolor la hizo cerrar los ojos

- auuuucchhhhhhh - de inmediato se llevo una mano a la cabeza

- en verdad lo siento, te golpe muy duro? - pregunto mientras le pasaba una mano por donde ella se sobaba - lo siento Mei, estas bien

- si si si....gracias, gracias

- como se nota que me alegra verte - bromeo el irónicamente

- como se nota que ya lo sabes - le respondió con la misma ironía mezclado con un tono de burla y algo de enojo por ese golpe que acababa de recibir, con una mano en su frente, metió el bolso con la que tenia libre

- en serio estas bien, no te duele

- ya ya ya! no te emociones, si?...dame permiso que voy tarde – dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente el locker

- sabes algo? te ves preciosa enojada

- idiota – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

- lo ves preciosa

- no sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo - le dijo mientras corrió en dirección opuesta hacia el pasillo para llegar a la cancha de tenis donde quedó de encontrarse con Kira, pero el dolor no la dejo, retiró la mano de su frente y vio un hilillo de sangre corriendo por su mano, una lagrima corrió por su mejilla

- Mei, que paso? - gritó Kira que venía tomada de la mano con Goten al ver a su amiga llorando, sentada en una banca

- me golpee la cabeza con....la puerta del locker – dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas

- por Dios estas sangrando, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería - dijo decidida

- no es necesario, no es nada, me voy a casa, yo puedo conducir

- nada de eso, estas sangrando, tu salud es importante, verdad Goten?

- Kira tiene razón, anda vamos, te dejaremos en tu casa sana y salva – Goten la llevo a la enfermería donde le tomaron dos puntos, y le dijeron que descansara. Mientras tanto Kira sacaba las cosas de su locker, Trunks ya se había marchado.

Durante el trayecto Mei iba con la cabeza recostada en el asiento, no pensó que el golpe había sido tan fuerte para lastimarla, al parecer Trunks aun no media su fuerza y probablemente ahora se acordaría de él cada vez que tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegaron a su casa, los despidió en la puerta, entro y se dirigió a su habitación, el medicamento que le habían dado le produjo sueño, se recostó en su cama y al rato se quedó dormida.

Un par de horas después, Goten y Trunks hablaban por teléfono, Trunks le comentaba sobre un nuevo restaurante que iban a abrir esa semana y que le gustaría llevar a las chicas. Aprovecho el momento para contarle lo que le había pasado a Mei.

- a que te refieres? Le sucedió algo a Mei, pregunto Trunks angustiado

- tranquilo no es nada grave, se golpeó la frente al abrir el locker, la llevamos a la enfermería ya está en su casa descansando – Goten no quiso entrar en detalles sobre la herida de Mei

- Pobre (((entonces si le pegue duro, pobrecilla, ahí esta ella pintada, prefiere pasar por tonta que admitir que se encontró conmigo))) – bueno amigo, estamos en contacto para ver si se dan los planes, tengo que hacer una llamada, cortó la llamada y marcó otro numero - "Operadora" "Si, gracias podría......"

Al día siguiente

- Mei? hija, estas despierta?

- mmmmmhhhhh que bien dormí, si mamá?

- no vas a ir a trabajo hoy?

- no mama – Mei abrió la puerta y le enseño la venda a su mama, quien abrió los ojos – tranquila mama, fue un pequeño accidente, el médico me dijo que descansara el día de hoy, voy a quedarme en casa, ya avise a la oficina

- estás segura – Mei asintió y convenció a su madre que todo estaba bien – ya está listo el desayuno, me muero de hambre

- si hija, porque no bajas y vas a la sala un momento

- que pasa mamá? – le preguntó notando algo extraño en el tono de su voz

- por qué no bajas y lo ves por ti misma - bajo por las escaleras y se detuvo en la sala al ver un bellísimo y grande ramo de flores, eran Rosas blancas, sus favoritas, aparte de Kira solo una persona más sabia eso

- hace cuanto llegaron - pregunto viendo detenidamente el ramo de flores

- llegaron hace una hora, son para ti, no he leído la tarjeta, son de Kevin?

- no mamá, no son de Kevin.....trata de hacer memoria, trata de recordar quien me mandaba estas flores - le preguntó leyendo la tarjeta

_**"Lamento lo del golpe. Espero que te encuentres mejor". **_

- Trunks.....son de él? - respondió después de meditarlo unos momentos

- si mamá.....de quien mas podrían ser, Kevin no sabe que son mis flores, solo Trunks y Kira lo saben

- entonces....tu y él…

- no mamá, no es lo que estas pensando - la atajó mientras acariciaba una de las rosas

- quieres subirlas a tu cuarto?

- si...no quiero que las vea papa y comience con su interrogatorio- dijo riéndose

- tienes razón, vamos a subirlas


	8. Capitulo VII

CAPITULO SIETE

- Kira, que vamos a hacer, hace más de un mes que Trunks regresó y no hemos avanzado nada. – Goten hablaba con su novia. Habían salido a pasear, esta vez no pudieron traer consigo a la parejita de oro que tanto se morían por juntar.

- como dices eso? acaso no te has dado cuenta que por lo menos son capaces de sostener una conversación sin que pareciera la cuarta guerra mundial, lo siento Goten pero para mí eso es un gran avance- le respondió extrañándose de su comentario

- si te refieres a eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pero, cielo, crees que algún día esos dos volverán a estar juntos?

- espero que sí, aunque estoy segura que no será tan fácil, ambos deben superar cosas.

- Mei debe superar lo de Yeni y Trunks lo de Kevin.

- exactamente eso- iban tomados de la mano, caminando por la ciudad, de pronto miró su reloj - es tarde, voy a ver como sigue Mei del golpe

- te acompaño- pero la mirada de su novia le indicaba que iba a tratar temas de mujeres y por lo tanto su compañía no era deseada - ok. Capte la indirecta, te llamo mas tarde.

- gracias por entender, por eso te quiero tanto, le daré saludos de tu parte- se acerco y le dio un beso, el la tomo por la cintura respondiéndole con agrado.

- y yo a ti

- Mei, por Dios están preciosas estas flores – dijo observando el inmenso ramo, su amiga le había confesado la verdad sobre su golpe, Kira sonreía para sus adentros, al parecer la vida se estaba encargando de juntarlos sin que ella o Goten tuviesen que intervenir y eso realmente le agradaba

- lo sé, tendré que agradecérselo

- lo dices como si fuera obligación, Mei, amiga se que eres más dulce de lo que aparentas, sobre todo con el pobre de Trunks

- yo… he sido bastante dura con él cierto?

- conste que no salió de mi boca, pero es bueno que lo reconozcas, aun así no entiendo porque tanto resentimiento después de tanto tiempo – la mirada que le lanzó su amiga no fue la más agradable – ok, vale, no lo estoy justificando, no se comportó de la mejor manera pero por ahí dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo

- es verdad, pero también se dice que cuando más te duele es porque mas quieres, a veces pienso que si no hubiese sentido lo que sentí por Trunks, las cosas habrían sido más fáciles de superar, pero el hecho de llegar a amarlo tanto fue lo que hizo más difícil de afrontar las cosas – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el tocador de su cuarto mirando su reflejo en el espejo

- esa sí que me la ganaste amiga

- ya era hora – sonrió mientras sostenía unas tijeras en sus manos y cortaba su cabello intentando cubrir la pequeña cicatriz que había quedado sobre su frente a causa del corte por la puerta de metal del locker

Horas más tarde…

Un teléfono celular último modelo, sonó en las oficinas de capsule corp.

- _aló?_ – contesto el chico de cabellos lilas

- _hola… soy Mei_ – respondió tímidamente

- _hola… como estas?_

_- bien, gracias, llamaba, bueno yo, quería agradecerte por las flores, yo, gracias por el detalle_

- _por nada Mei, era lo menos que podía, no sabía que habías golpeado tan fuerte_

_- descuida, no fue gran cosa_ – le contestó mientras miraba en el reflejo de la ventana de su oficina, su nuevo peinado - _en verdad estaban muy lindas las flores_

- _que bueno saber que te gustaron_

- _eh…bueno… tu sabes que sí, bueno yo llamaba para agradecerte_

- _por nada Mei, era lo menos que podía hacer_

- _está bien, adiós Trunks_ – colgó el teléfono, observándolo por unos momentos como si fuera él

- _adiós Mei, cuídate_ – el chico colgó el teléfono pensando que Mei tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de llamarlo, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, aun así pensó mientras sonreía que esa llamada era un gran avance

Las navidades se acercaban y pronto comenzaría a caer la nieve

- por fin libres!!

- vamos Kira, debe ser la quinta vez que repites eso en los último cinco minutos, por qué tanta emoción?

- porque nos vamos de vacaciones amiga – ambas habían conseguido que las empresas para las que trabajan pudieran concederles el periodo de vacaciones para la misma época

- nos vamos? – preguntó algo confundida

- sí, tú y yo – respondió Kira elocuentemente

- a donde? – le dijo sin tener las más remota idea de lo que le estaba hablando

- a la casa de playa de mis padres, decidieron pasar las suyas en casa de mis hermanos, así que queda libre para mí, no te parece fantástico?

- pensándolo bien, no es tan mala la idea, necesito respirar aire nuevo – esa casa era hermosa por lo que ella recordaba

- y aclarar ideas

- a que te refieres – Mei la miró de reojo

- bueno, a que... nuestro futuro profesional, esas cosas…tu sabes

- yo pensaba – le contesto no muy convencida con la respuesta

- prepara maletas, nos vamos el sábado

Sábado 9:00 am

Un par de chicas descienden de un aerocoche color negro, se dirigen a la entrada de la casa de playa, una tranquila casa veraniega de dos pisos, perfecta para descansar, abrieron la puerta principal…

- hola chicas – para sorpresa de Mei fueron saludadas por un chico de cabellos negros con peinado particular

- hola…Goten?? – Mei miro a Kira

- yo… - alcanzó a decir Kira

- como estuvo el viaje? – una cuarta voz que descendía las escaleras se unió a la conversación, ahora sí que los ojos de Mei se abrieron de par en par, de la boca de Kira solo salía un silencioso "_por favor"_

- muy bien, gracias Trunks – respondió Mei

- vamos a ir a jugar voleiball a la playa, quieren acompañarnos? - preguntó Goten mientras jugaba con el balón

- sí, claro – respondió Kira mientras tomaba de un brazo a Mei y la jalaba para subir por las escaleras – voy a enseñarle a Mei su habitación para que deje sus cosas, nos cambiamos y en un rato bajamos - en la habitación Mei permanecía callada mientras sacaba las cosas de su maleta – por favor Mei no vayas a molestarte

- Kira, pensé que el plan era para nosotras

- y así era, pero cuando se lo comenté a Goten, le entusiasmo tanto la idea que cuando menos lo pensé se había autoinvitado y a Trunks con él

- mmmmmmmm

- por favor, no arruines tus vacaciones, divirtámonos, no tienes que estar todo el tiempo con nosotros, si? Tu misma dijiste que necesitabas cambiar de aire, no? – Mei lo medito un poco

- está bien, quien querría verte y a ti y a Goten besuquearse todo el tiempo

- si!!!! – Kira celebró – espera un momento, que dijiste???

Bajaron las escaleras y se fueron junto con los chicos a jugar voleiball, pasaron un rato entretenido aunque al principio fue difícil para las chicas concentrarse viendo a sus contrincantes sin camisa, a diferencia de ellas que estaban en shorts y camisetas y gorras. Después de perder durante un rato, Kira decidió tomar medidas en el asunto

- vístete - tomó la camiseta de Goten y se la lanzó en la cara

- pero… - refutó Goten quitándose la camiseta de la cara

- y lo mismo va para ti - señalo a Trunks con el dedo. Mei se rió de la divertida escena.

Ahora si comenzarían a jugar, después de un rato rotaron de pareja mientras jugaban, cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo llegaron hasta un restaurante cercano. Estaban en la costa del país, un pequeño pueblo pesquero bastante acogedor, tenía muchos sitios para recorrer, no era para nada aburrido. Tenían que encontrar cosas que hacer, pasarían una semana ahí.

Durante su estadía salían a recorrer el pueblo, las tiendas de souvenir, las atracciones, en algunas ocasiones salían todos juntos, en otras hacían planes por separado, las chicas iban al salón de belleza para consentirse, los chicos iban a un bar cercano a ver los deportes, Kira y Goten salían en citas románticas, pero por mas diversos que fueran los planes durante esos días ninguno tuvo a Mei y a Trunks solos.

Una noche rentaron películas y se acomodaron en los sillones de la sala, con la chimenea encendida, por la noches hacía frío por estar cerca al mar y por la época, cada uno buscaba calor debajo de las mantas con que se abrigaban, la casa estaba completamente en silencio, a excepción de las risas que se escuchaban y las palomitas de maíz que se lanzaban entre ellos, al terminar la película se quedaron hablando amenamente hasta altas hora de la noche, Kira y Goten se levantaron del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación, notaron que Mei se había dormida en el sillón, Kira se acercó para levantarla pero Trunks le hizo seña para que no lo hiciera. Se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos, Kira y Goten se despidieron de él en las escaleras.

Trunks llego hasta la habitación de Mei y la acostó en la cama, y la cubrió con las sabanas, se acercó a ella,

Pasaban demasiadas cosas por su cabeza en ese momento, besarla era una de ellas, abrazarla, quedarse ahí con ella toda la noche, como muchas veces pasó tiempo atrás, acercó su rostro al de ella, pero antes de intentar lo que tenía en mente se detuvo, sabía que Mei no dudaría dos veces en abofetearlo, sonrió y levantó el cabello de su frente para observar mejor su rostro y descubrió la pequeña cicatriz, la rozó con su dedo pulgar y posó sus labios en ella, ahora entendía el porqué del nuevo peinado de Mei. Llegó hasta el marco de la puerta y le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la habitación.


	9. Capitulo VIII

Cuando Mei despertó lo ultimo que recordaba era estar conversando con los chicos la noche anterior, abrió las puertas que daban a la vista trasera de la casa desde su habitación, en el jardín trasero esta Kira colocando en la mesa una jarra de jugo, Goten y Trunks estaba de pie junto a ella, ambos sonrieron al verla y ella los saludo con la mano. Kira le dijo que bajara, ella asintió, entro a la habitación nuevamente y se metió al baño. Cuando bajó, los chicos se habían ido.

- Que bueno que bajaste, me estaba muriendo de hambre?

- hubieses empezado sin mi

- como crees?

- y los chicos? – preguntó al ver sus platos vacios

- fueron a hacer unas compras y de paso a ver que encontraban algún plan o atracción en el pueblo para hacer

- mmm ya veo… Kira…como llegue hasta mi habitación? Lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar hablando con ustedes, me quedé dormida mientras hablábamos anoche?

- asi es, te quedaste dormida en el sillon – bebió un sorbo de su jugo de naranja – Trunks fue quien te llevo hasta tu habitación – vió la expresión de su amiga - Te sorprende? Ni que fuera la primera vez, que te llevara en sus brazos hacia la recamara – añadió pícaramente

- Kira – susurró y su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate, se llevó un gran pedazo de fruta a la boca, para tener que evitar contestar

Dos chicos recorrían las calles del pueblo, fueron al supermercado ya que habían limpiado completamente la despensa de la casa de la playa asi que debían provisionarse, guardaron la "péqueña" compra en una capsula y continuaron recorriendo el pueblo, se detuvieron en una pequeña agencia de viaje, que ofrecia en pequeño tour a una isla cercana, era un viaje de tres días con estadia de dos noches en el sitio y ofrecia excursiones por el lugar, sin dudarlo compraron los tickets, el barco zarpaba al dia siguiente, seria el plan perfecto para terminar su semana de vacaciones

Cuando regresaron las chicas se habían ido al salón de belleza….otra vez. Llevaron el almuerzo para darles la noticia del viaje que harian. Cuando estas regresaron se sorprendieron por encontrar la mesa lista para almorzar,y agradecieron el detalle, los chicos les comentaron la idea y les pareció grandiosa.

- te sientes bien Mei – preguntó Trunks

- ehh…ehhh? Si…. Estoy bien, voy a recostarme un rato, me disculpan?

- claro – respondió Goten. Mei se levanto, pero mientras subía por las escaleras se apoyaba en la baranda. Llegó a su habitación e inmediatamente quedó dormida. Kira sospechaba que su amiga no se sentía bien.

- bien, a que hora salimos mañana – preguntó Kira

- tenemos que estar en el puerto a las 7:00 am – respondió Goten

- la verdad me encanta la idea, me gustaría hacer deportes acuaticos

- tienes razón, esa si que es una buena idea – comentó Trunks

Durante la tarde, Kira y Goten veian televesion en la sala y Trunks estaba en su habitación trabajando en la computadora portátil, de vez en cuando llamaban de capsule corp para "molestar" como él decía en son de broma. Cuando se hizo la hora de la cena, los chicos se antojaron de comer pizza, Trunks se ofreció para ir a buscarla, mientras tanto Kira y Goten, preparaban algo de postre para después de la comida, Mei no había salido de su habitación en toda la tarde.

- Mei, aun no sale de su habitación – comentó Kira a su novio, sacando algo de la nevera

- no te preocupes, aun esta dormida – respondió el picando algo de comida

- como lo sabes

- estoy leyendo su ki

- no la notaste rara, a la hora del almuerzo?

- si se veía algo distante, pero también algo cansada

- si, pensé que solo eran ideas mias

- chicos, estoy bien – una voz detrás de ellos los sacó de su conversación

- como esta la bella durmiente – bromeó Goten

- bien, estoy bien – miró la hora en un reloj de mesa que había en la cocina y se sorprendió de la hora – esa es la hora? Dios, no pensé haber dormido tanto

- si, esa es la hora

- llegó la pizza – gritó Trunks, pasando por la puerta principal

- ya era hora – dijo Goten, notando las tres cajas que su amigo traia en sus manos. Se sentaron en la mesa a comer, Mei de vez en cuando pasaba sus manos por sus brazos, Trunks se levantó para buscar mas refresco.

- son ideas mias pero siento algo de frio, ustedes no? – pregunto Mei nuevamente pasando sus manos por sus brazos intentanto calentarse

- no – respondió Kira, Goten negó con la cabeza mientras mordía un pedazo de su pizza

- afuera si hace frió, pero aquí adentro no, estas segura que sientes frio?

- si, siento que me estoy congelando

- aquí tienes – antes de sentarse nuevamente Trunks colocó el refresco en la mesa se quitó su chamarra que aun traia puesta cuando fue a buscar la pizza y se colocó sobre los hombros a Mei y le frotó los brazos un momentos – te sientes mejor? – le preguntó

- si, gracias – respondió ella algo sonrojada

Hablaron durante un rato sobre los preparativos para el viaje al dia siguiente, decidieron ir a sus habitaciones mas temprano para armar maletas y descansar ya que debían madrugar. Mei seguía con frio, tenia aun puesta la chaqueta de Trunks, decidió recostarse un rato antes de empacar sus cosas, pensaba que tenia tiempo de sobra, se recostó en la cama, podía sentirse el olor de él, recordó ese olor, ella misma le había regalado ese perfume para un cumpleaños y a él le había gustado. Parecía que seguía usándolo aun después de tanto tiempo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida profundamente.

6:45 a.m

- Mei…. – tocaron la puerta pero nadie respondió

- todo bien? – preguntó Goten, con Trunks a su lado

- si, ya bajo con en un segundo, ustedes vayan adelantándose al aerocoche

- Mei – Kira insistió y nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta abrió la puerta y encontró a Mei aun dormida, se acercó a ella y vió que estaba sudando, tocó su frente y notó que algo fiebre, la sujeto del brazo y la llamó nuevamente, esta vez abrió los ojos – Mei estas bien

- que…que hora es?

- ya es hora de irnos, te sientes bien?

- si, dame un momento – intentó levantarse

- tienes algo de fiebre, deberías quedarte en cama, me quedaré contigo – dijo colocando su mochila en el suelo y sentándose en la cama junto a ella

- nooooo…..por favor Kira….no es nada – estornudó – como vas a perder el viaje por mi

- vas a enfermarte Mei – dijo su amiga preocupada

- hagamos algo, yo prometo quedarme en cama y portarme juiciosa, pero por favor, no pierdan el viaje - Kira no estaba del todo convencida. El celular de Kira comenzó a sonar, era Goten, seguramente para decirle que se apuraran – anda…ve y disfruta del viaje, disfruta por mi, - estornudo otra vez

- okkkkkeeeyyy – Kira suspiró, tomo su mochila - vuelve a dormir, te estaré llamando

- ya vete – Mei volvió a recostase, sentía que iba a darle un resfriado

Kira bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa, los chicos la esperaban en el aerocoche

- donde esta Mei? - preguntó Goten. Kira permaneció callada.

- la vista es increíble – decía Kira mientras observaba el mar, mientras el barco avanzaba hacia la isla

- es una lastima que se este perdiendo esto, creo que esta resfriada

- seguramente fue estas noches, le vi salir varias veces y recorrer un poco la playa

- si, la regañé una noche, precisamente le dije que iba a pescar un resfriado y Trunks también le hizo el comentario, pero quien puede contra Mei?

- nadie cariño, sabes que esa niña es mas terca que una mula

- espero que se mejore pronto

- yo también – contestó mientras abrazaba a su novia

- me hubiese gustado quedarme con ella a cuidarla

- mentirosa…

- por que me dices asi, me preocupa mi amiga

- no lo niego, pero te agrada mas la idea que Trunks haya regresado

- me atrapaste


	10. Capitulo IX

Cuando vió a Kira bajar sin Mei, algo le preocupó, al leer su ki, se dio cuenta que estaba algo débil, cuando Goten pregunto por ella, esta les dijo que tenia algo de fiebre por lo que le recomendó quedarse en cama, pero que ella había insistido en que fueran al paseo sin ella. Kira no había aceptado de muy buena manera, prefería quedarse con su amiga, Goten comenzó a conducir, pero para cuando llegaron al puerto de salida de la embarcacion Trunks ya había tomado una decisión.

- Deberias estar en cama, vas a enfermarte mas – Mei, pegó un brinco, sacando su cabeza del refrigerador

- Que haces aquí? – preguntó extrañada

- te traje el desayuno - Trunks llevaba dos cafes en su mano y una bolsa con pastelillos.

- gracias… ya tenia hambre - Se acercó a ella y le entregó uno de los cafes. Tomo un plato y sacó los pastelillos que traia en la bolsa. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, le ofreció un pastelillo, él negó con la cabeza

- tranquila, ya desayune…como te sientes? – le dijo mientras tomaba el otro café.

- algo…mejor – varios estornudos contradijeron su respuesta

- segura? – Trunks levantó una ceja – anda vuelve a la cama, te conseguiré algunas medicinas

- es muy dulce de tu parte Trunks, pero puedo cuidarme sola – su rostro estaba serio, ya era mujer adulta que podía cuidarse por si misma, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, menos la de él

- yo sé… - esperó a que terminara su desayuno, mientras la observaba en silencio

- en verdad Trunks, estaré bien sola – se levanto y salió de la cocina, él salió detrás de ella

- lo sé… - la tomó por los hombros y la dirijió hacia las escalares – pero también se que cuando no te cuidas esos resfriados puedes pasar días enteros en cama, o me equivoco?

- no…. – se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras - ….papá…. - varios estornudos la acompañaban a cada paso. Trunks sonrió por el comentario.

Acomodaba las almohadas de su cama, mientras se preguntaba por que Trunks no había ido al viaje, acaso regreso por ella? Ahora se comportaba como siempre lo hacia cuando ella enfermaba, comenzó a sentirse mal, se sentía bastante congestionada, asi que se recostó, el sueño la venció nuevamente.

Trunks se dirgia hacia una farmacia local, aunque hayan pasado dos años, aun recordaba la medicina que Mei necesitaba para estos casos, fueron muchas las noches que pasó a su lado, sabía que ella era algo descuidada con su salud, por eso cuando Kira dijo que ella había prometido cuidarse bien, sabia que era mentira, que tomaria cualquier cosa, pero no seguiría el tratamiento que ella ya sabia de memoria al igual que él.

El celular Trunks sonó, era una videollamada de sus amigos.

- _hola chicos, como va todo?_

_- excelente amigo, esto es realmente espectacular_

_- como esta Mei? – pregunto Kira preocupada_

_- bastante resfriada, aquí llevo sus medicinas_

_- que bueno Trunks, tu sabes como manejarla en esos casos_

_- por favor avisanos cualquier cosa_

_- lo haré, diviértanse_

_- adioooosss – se despidió la pareja_

Cuando regresó ya era casi la hora del almuerzo, hay que admitirlo Trunks y la cocina, era una mezcla peligrosa, compró lo necesario en un restaurante y se dirigió a la casa de la playa. Cuando regresó encontró a Mei nuevamente con la cabeza metida en el refrigerador

- vuelve a la cama – la chica pegó otro brinco

- deja de aparecer asi de pronto, es la segunda vez que me matas del susto – el chico sonrió

- a la cama – señalo el camino hacia las escaleras

- pe…pero….

- sin peros, aquí esta tu medicina – le entregó el paquete de la farmacia – ya te llevo agua

- no es…..necesario…yo…. – pero la mirada penetrante del chico la dejó sin palabras

- te espero arriba….papá – el chico rió

A los pocos minutos subió con una bandeja y en ella el almuerzo y una jarra de jugo. Ella se encontraba en la cama, al verlo se sentó y el acomodó la bandeja en una mesita que colocó en la cama.

- aquí tienes, tomate la medicina, se que eres capaz de hacer trampa – le dijo, ella hizo un puchero

- esta bien – tomo un par de pastillas y se las tomó

- como te sientes? – le preguntó

- me siento caliente – el puso su mano sobre la frente de ella y notó que efectivamente tenia algo de fiebre

- tienes razón, aun tienes fiebre…anda come…te hará bien… - se levantó, cuando iba a salir de la habitación ella lo detuvo

- Trunks…. – el chico volteó

- gracias….de verdad….gracias

- no es por nada, deberías pasar mas tiempo enferma – le dijo en tono burlon

- como asi? - estornudó

- si, solo asi puedes bajar la guardia – el chico se rió

- tonto – dijo lanzándole una almohada que golpeo la puerta de la habitación.

Trunks almorzó en la terraza que tenía vista al mar, ahí estuvo un buen rato contemplando las olas llegar hasta la orilla, de vez en cuando revisaba el ki de Mei, para ver como estaba, cuando notó que la chica se había dormido, entró a la casa y se sentó en la biblioteca a trabajar un poco en su computador portátil. El trabajo nunca descansa, especialmente si proviene de capsule corp. Finalizando la tarde subió para revisar que Mei tomara la siguiente dosis de medicina.

- abre la boca no vi que tragaras, aun tienes fiebre – reafirmó tocando su frente

- por Dios, no me trates como niña chiquita – lo regañó, después de tomar el vaso de agua

- esta bien, voy a buscar algo de comer, que se te antoja – le preguntó

- mmmm – lo pensó un momento, estornudó

- hamburguesa – dijeron los dos al unisono, ambos rieron

- excelente idea, regreso en un rato – salió de la habitación, al cabo de media hora regresó, cenaron en la habitación de Mei mientras veian televisión, después que acabaron Trunks recogió todo y apagó la tv fue hasta la cocina, cerró las puertas apagó las luces y subió las escaleras con su computadora portátil bajo el brazo, al pasar por la habitación de Mei su voz lo detuvo

- dime algo? – ella estaba sentada en la cama mirándolo

- que cosa – se apoyó en el marco de la puerta

- no te aburres….digo….no te has aburrido en todo el dia

- por que lo preguntas? Respondió sentándose en el sillón al lado de la cama

- me refiero…yo no he salido de esta habitación prácticamente desde ayer en la tarde…y lo único que has hecho es traer esto y aquello….en vez….en vez de estar disfrutando el paseo con los chicos

- no te preocupes Mei… ves esto? – señalo el computador - probablemente estaría haciendo lo mismo alla que aquí

- pero son tus vacaciones – estornudó

- abrígate… - ella volvió a meterse debajo de las sabanas - si, son mis vacaciones, pero sabes perfectamente que no soy ningún empleado, asi que….siempre hay cosas que atender - el celular del chico sonó, hablo un momento y se lo pasó a ella – toma son los chicos…quieren saber como estas – ella recibió el teléfono y comenzó a hablar con Kira, quien la regañó por no contestar su celular, ella le dijo que muy seguramente debía estar metido dentro del equipaje, en el fondo del equipaje. El computador de Trunks, comenzó a pitar, lo abrió, leyó lo que parecía ser un mail y se levantó, seguramente iría a trabajar nuevamente, la miró diciéndole que se iría, ella tapo el teléfono.

- _puedes…quedarte?…no quiero quedarme…sola - _ El sonrió y asintió, volvió a sentarse en el sillón y comenzó a teclear en el computador. Mei terminó de hablar con Kira y le devolvió el celular a Trunks.

- como la están pasando? – le preguntó

- dicen que el lugar es muy bello

- debe ser, si están tan contentos

- si…parece que están de luna de miel, sin haberse casado aun – Trunks sonrió – te…te molesto si enciendo la televisión

- es tu habitación

- pero tu estas trabajando

- tranquila, no me molesta – le respondió sin verla, tecleando números en su portátil. Despues de un rato Mei volvió a dormir. Trunks apagó el televisor y continuó trabajando.

Se sentía inquieta, sin fuerzas, entreabrió sus ojos, él continuaba ahí en su habitación, se había quedado dormido en el sillón, pasó una mano por su frente estaba realmente caliente, estaba sudando, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía quemar, demasiado calor, intentó llamarlo pero su voz tampoco respondía, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, miró el reloj al lado de la mesa de noche 3:15 am era de madrugada, realmente se sentía mal, estiró su mano y tomó la de él, intentó llamarlo nuevamente

- _Trunks… - _su voz era un susurro, volvió a llamarlo - _Trunks…. – _apretó su mano con fuerza

El comenzó a despertar, sintió un calor en su mano izquierda, algo sujetaba su mano, ahí estaba ella, mirándolo, estaba palida, inmediatamente sintió su ki debilitado

- _Trunks….no….me….siento….bien – _su ojos se cerraron - él se levantó de inmediato y se sentó a su lado llamándola con insistencia, ella volvió a abrir los ojos

- por Dios Mei, estar hirviendo en fiebre, acaso la medicina no esta funcionando? como te sientes?

- _calor…siento mucho calor…_

- espera aquí - la sentó en la cama y entró al baño de la habitación, echó agua fria en un recipiente y tomó unas toallas, buscó la medicina y tomó unas pastillas. Se acercó a ella, tomo un vaso de agua y lo acercó hasta su boca – toma esto

- que es?

- tu medicina - ella lo tomó, el comenzó a sumergir las toallas en el agua fría y las ponía en su frente, pensó que asi ayudaría a refrescarla, pero no estaba funcionando, era de madrugada no sabia que hacer, buscó su celular y marcó a la persona mas sabía que conocía.

- _alo…?_

_- mamá… _

Se dirigió con ella cargada hasta el baño de la habitación abrió la regadera, podía sentir en su cuello su frente caliente, con su mano comprobó que el agua estuviese fría, tal como como le indicó su madre, tenía que bañar a Mei para bajarle la fiebre, si eso no funcionaba debía llevarla al medico por que entonces no se trataba de un simple resfriado, Mei no podía sostenerse por si misma, asi que con ella en brazos se metió bajo la regadera, al sentir el agua fría en su piel, despertó y grito.

- Trunks…que es esto… - preguntó al sentir el agua fría correr por su cuerpo.

- lo siento bebe, se que esta fría – le contestó

- no entiendo…

- estas hirviendo en fiebre, y esta es la única manera de bajartela

- esta…fría – respondió temblando

- lo se…pero asi tiene que ser – sentó con ella en su regazo mientras el agua continuaba cayendo sobre ellos, después de unos minutos cerró la llave con su mano, continuaron tirados en el piso, ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos temblando y asi permanecieron por un par de minutos, su cuerpo ya no se sentía caliente, tocó su frente, sintió alivio, la fiebre estaba cediendo, ella estaba dormida, la pastilla también había hecho su efecto.

Salió de baño, le quito la ropa mojada y le puso ropa seca, la cubrió con las sabanas, fue hasta su habitación cambió también sus ropas mojadas y regresó con Mei, su piel estaba fresca y dormía, llamó a su madre quien le había dicho que sin importar la hora le contara como había terminado todo, colgó el teléfono y miró el reloj iban a ser las cinco de la mañana, que noche pensó, se sentó en el sillón al lado de cama, observó a la chica dormir y asi estuvo hasta que el sueño finalmente lo venció a él.


	11. Capitulo X

Cuando despertó tenía vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior, sentía como si tuviera un rompecabezas en su mente que tendría que armar para comprenderlo todo, miró hacia un lado, ahí estaba él, dormido en el sofá junto a ella, debió ser una mala noche para él también, se sentía mejor, de hecho se sentía bastante mejor, se levantó de la cama, tomo una manta y lo cubrió. Salio de la habitación.

Abrió los ojos, había dormido realmente poco, noto que tenía una manta encima, no recordaba tener una, miró a su lado y vió la cama vacia, se alarmó, donde estaba? Se levantó, busco en el baño, tampoco estaba, bajó las escaleras y la encontró buscando algo en el refrigerador

- que haces fuera de la cama? - otro brinco

- se te volvió costumbre cierto? – dijo sacando una jarra de jugo de naranja

- Mei, estas enferma – la regaño

- Trunks… - se acercó a él - me siento mejor, me siento bastante mejor

- estas segura?

- completamente, fue una mala noche pero ya pasó….amanecí bien….gracias a ti -

- eso es lo único que importa….que tu estes bien

- asi es - colocó la jarra en la mesa .- ahora siéntate, vamos a desayunar. Mei sirvió la mesa y se sentaron juntos a desayunar.

- que pasó anoche? No tengo las cosas claras

- estabas hirviendo en fiebre, no se te bajaba con nada

- y como se me quitó? Porque hoy amanecí sin fiebre

- mama… me dijo que hacer

- llamaste a Bulma? Debe estar preocupada

- descuida, ya hablé con ella, quedó tranquila al saber que ya estabas bien

- Trunks…. - terminaron el desayuno, Mei comenzó a recoger los platos

- tomaste tu medicina? Aunque te sientas mejor, debes terminar el tratamiento

- lo se, ya me la tomé

- asi se hace, niña buena, te ayudo? - se ofreció

- descuida, puedo con esto, ves a descansar, has dormido poco y la falta de sueño te pone gruñon – Trunks sonrió

- esta bien, pero prométeme algo….

- dime…

- vuelve a la cama tu también

- pero…Trunks….

- pasaste una noche realmente mala, no quiero arriesgarme a tener otra igual

- esta bien… lo haré - se sentía en deuda con él, era lo menos que podía hacer

Había pasado una hora, estaba en cama miraba el techo, había empezado a detestar esa cama, había pasado demasiado tiempo en ella los últimos dos días, decidió ir a la biblioteca por un libro, se levantó antes de bajar se asomó en la habitación contigua, ahí estaba él, profundamente dormido, continuó su camino hacia la biblioteca, tomó un libro y volvió a su habitación.

Tocaron el timbre, se preguntó quien podía ser, Kira y Goten regresarían hasta el dia siguiente, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hasta la puerta principal, ahí estaba Trunks recibiendo unas bolsas de comida y pagando por ella.

- llegó el almuerzo – volteó hacia ella – quieres almorzar en la terraza?

- si…. - fue hasta la cocina y trajo lo necesario, se sentaron en la terraza, tal como el lo había hecho el dia anterior. Kira y Goten hiceron una videollamada, también estaban almorzando

- hola chicos, Mei como sigues?

- bastante mejor amiga

- si, pero me ha costado trabajo mantenerla quieta

- Trunks…calla

- ohhhh, están almorzando juntos – dijo Goten

- y en la terraza, no es eso romantico cariño? – Mei levanto una ceja

- como esta el viaje? – pregunto Trunks, para cambiar el tema de conversación

- super bien, ayer fueron los deportes acuaticos, como tu querías Trunks, hoy vamos a un tour por la isla

- tráigannos algún souvenir – dijo Mei

- ok…. Nos vemos….

- adiós – dijeron Mei y Trunks

- traten de no matarse entre ustedes mientras llegamos – fue lo ultimo que se escuchó antes de cerrarse la videollamada

- ahí esta pintado Goten – dijo Mei

El almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, una vez terminaron, recogieron las cosas y volvieron a la terraza, se sentaron y hablaron por un buen rato, sobre todo de sus vidas profesionales, era como si estuvieran poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que paso, mientras no se vieron, sin darse cuenta pasaron horas, ya al final de la tarde cuando la brisa comenzó a hacerse fría Trunks sugirió entrar, para evitar que le hiciera daño a Mei, se quedaron en la sala, Trunks recibió una llamada

- pasa algo? – le preguntó al verlo buscando con la mirada

- mi portátil, no recuerdo donde esta

- lo dejaste en mi habitación, estabas trabajando anoche con el, recuerdas?

- claro, ahora regreso, voy a buscarlo

- puedes hacerme un favor? – el asintió

- hay un libro en mi cama, puedes traerlo por favor

- no hay problema

Estaban sentados en el gran sofá de la sala, el trabajando en el computador y ella leyendo el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca. Para la cena, Trunks también ordenó comida a domicilio, cuando llegó cesaron lo que estaban haciendo, se comenzaron a comer, al terminar ya había oscurecido bastante, encendieron la chimenea, pero no las luces de la casa

- deberías buscar cama

- por favor….Trunks….no me obligues a volver a esa cama, la detesto ya

- es por tu bien

- realmente me he sentido mejor toda la tarde, podrías dejar de ser tan estricto? Ves tenia razon?

- que cosa?

- ya te pusiste gruñon – Trunks rió

- que cosas dices

- no te he dado las gracias por lo que sea que hiciste anoche para ayudar a mejorarme

- que quieres decir "por lo que sea"

- la verdad…tengo recuerdos realmente vagos

- debe ser por la fiebre

- eso pensé

- me dio tan fuerte, como dices?

- estabas hirviendo como te dije, además de eso palida, pensé que perderías el conocimiento, por eso me asuste tanto y llame a mamá

- lo siento Trunks

- no es tu culpa

- y que exactamente lo que bulma te dijo que hicieras – Trunks se sonrojó

- quieres saber un secreto - ella se acercó a él

- cuéntame, a ver – apoyó su codo en el sillón y su cabeza en su mano

- mama…dijo que debía bañarte con agua fría – el rostro de Mei mostro sorpresa

- tu…. – el asintió

- asi es…

- yo…. – el rompecabezas se armaba en su mente, recordó estar en el piso del baño abrazada a el…mojada de pies a cabeza

- mi ropa…

- tenia que quitarte esa ropa mojada o te daría pulmonía

- yo… - se sintió desnuda por un momento, tomó la manta que tapaba sus piernas y se cubrió mas - tu….

- Mei, por favor no pienses nada malo, en ese momento lo único que me interesaba era tu salud…. En mi mente no había otra cosa que no fuera eso

- gracias…no se que hubiese hecho sin ti - levantó la mirada

- no…Mei - también la miró - no se que hubiese hecho yo, si tu hubiese pasado algo – él acarició su rostro, se miraron fijamente

- Trunks… - permanecieron unos instantes mirándose, hasta que él se acercó y ella no lo rechazó.

Rozó su labios, esperando recibir una bofetada de parte de ella, pero no fue asi, respondió al beso, la acercó contra el, tampoco opuso resistencia, fueron besos suaves y calidos al principio, pero poco a poco fueron tomando fuerza, hacia tanto tiempo que no habían estado asi, ambos se fueron recostando en el sillón, ella lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ella no pensaba, no quería pensar, nadie la había besado nunca de la manera en que el lo hacia, eran de esos besos que te hacen pedir mas, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Sus besos se hicieron mas intensos, deseaba con fuerza hacerla suya, pero sabia que cualquier movimiento en falso podía echar a pederlo todo con ella, pero la caricias de ella le dieron la respuesta que buscaba.

Se separó de ella un momento, y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto amaba, si, la amaba, no había podido apartarse de ese sentimiento, por mas tiempo o distancia o personas de por medio.

- estas segura? – le preguntó. Ella soló levantó su rostro y lo besó nuevamente. Esa era la respuesta que el necesitaba. Debía admitir que la extrañaba tanto, a pesar del carácter fuerte de Mei en el fondo había nobleza y dulzura, pero asi le encantaba a él. La tomó entre sus brazos y subío por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de él.

La recostó en la cama mientras seguían besándose, se separó de ella y se quitó el sueter que tenia, ella mofó

- que pasa?

- te dije que no me hicieras volver a la cama

- quien dijo que ibas a dormir – ella sonrió y el la abrazo. Esa noche se hicieron uno solo, como ya había pasado tiempo atrás, como muchas veces desearon en silencio, mientras el tiempo y la distancia los separaban.


End file.
